Super Smash Bros Melee:Roy's Story
by AngeloTheWise1493
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I have been thinking of doing this for a while now. It is pretty much what's going through Roy's Head during the whole tournament. The thing is, will it really remain being a tournament? Will try and update every week.
1. Intro

**Roy's Story**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Super Smash Bros. or their companies. I do not even own the video game… no… not yet… MUA HA HA!!! (sorry, I was hyper today.)

**Description: **Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so please barewith me and try not to flame me TOO much. If you can, help out with suggestions or opinions. Thank you

All in all, this is pretty much a story of the Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament, in Roy's POV (best character EVER). So sit back (or for those that are sight impaired, sit up) and enjoy the show/story.

**A/N:**I should warn you, this may contain some moderate cursing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intro**

It was evening, and the moon was halfway full with the stars piercing the black sky, lighted only by the small embers of our campfire. I sat there against an old, rotting tree, my broadsword resting upon my shoulder.

We have been here for 4 days, barely making it through the days, surviving on the small rations of food and water. Searching for our friends.

I glanced around to see my teammates, though I hardly fit into it as one of the team members. To my right, leaning against a separate tree, was a tall, strong man. Instead of his cocky and surprisingly energetic attitude, he simply stared of into the night's sky, pondering on the various activities of the whole week. He was like me, who had the blazing element of fire to accompany him as he fights, thought to me it's just a curse.

Towards my left stood 3 young creatures, 2 of them being human and the other a rat. The two humans were roughly around 10-12 years old and were twins. They are always together, always helping each other out, scratching each other's backs. The 2 of them are armed with wooden mallets and the coldness of the north. They sat back-to-back, slumped onto the ground.

The other child was a little eccentric mouse-like being. Except today, he was tired and sleeping next to the fire. Though he is quick, small, and agile, he is determined and full of shocking energy- literally.

And across from me was a calm, courageous prince. With dark hair like the evening sky and the Sword of Light, Falchion strapped to his side, he stared into the campfire with his sky-blue eyes. He was fast ant quick when it came to the sword, and very knowledgeable. Aside from his usually Talkative attitude, he remained quiet.

All of these people, every one of them, represents a single flaw in my heart and soul. They are all great at the battlefield, filled with courage and determination and trust. Why am I, the slowest and most afraid, there leader?

"_Why… why does it have to be this way?"_

**Continue…?**

**Next Chapter: Roy, You Are Invited**

**A/N:** Yes I know Roy is usually an optimistic, strong-willed person. The reason he is so down and all will be explained in the upcoming chapters…


	2. Roy, You Are Invited

**Super Smash Bros. Melee:**

**Roy's Story**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own super smash bros. or any of the companies that own them… but I wish I did.

**A/N: **If anyone didn't know, Roy is from Pherae and the country of Lycia and in the game he was opposing the kingdom of Bern.

**Chapter 2: Roy, you are invited.**

"UWAH!" I said as I fell flat on my butt, trying to avoid a potentially painful spear lunge coming right towards my chest. "Ah, man…" I muttered, rubbing the part I just so happened to land on.

A shadow loomed over my body. I stared up and was greeted with an outstretched hand. "Are you okay, Lord Roy?"

This was Marcus, the Paladin. He served with my father back before I was born, and is now my mentor. He looked down at me with a strong but warm smile, a trait that led me to trust him with all my heart.

"Yes I am. Thank you Marcus." I took the hand and was pulled to my feet. I looked towards my scratched pants in the back where I landed. "Ah jeez, you didn't have to go that hard on me!"

"Ha-ha, My apologies Lord Roy. But you know, your enemies will not go easy on you on the battlefield, and neither will King Zephiel, mighty tyrant of Bern."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I muttered. It was days before our last encounter with Bern's army. They all seemed to stop moving. What were they planning?

"Well, anyways Lord Roy," Marcus said, "It is time for you to go. I believe lunch is near. I'm sure Rebecca has cooked up something nice."

"Oh yeah! You are right! Today she said she would cook some be-" I was cut off by a glass-breaking scream of a woman, echoing my name.

"Roy!!!" She yelled from the distance. She ran to me, looking both tired and depressed.

"Lilina!" I ran to her, and as we collided, her face buried into my chest, tears drenching my already wet training clothes. "Lilina, what's wrong?"

"Roy, -sob- your -sob- your father! -sob-..." It seemed like it took hours before she could finish a word.

Marcus caught up to us. "Lord Roy! Lady Lilina! What is the matter?"

Lilina grunted and caught her breath and looked up towards us. "Roy, your father, he's…"

My eyes widened like an anime character on crack.

* * *

I ran. I ran farther and faster than I ever have my whole life, obtaining worried and confused looks from everyone in the village. _"No… Please tell me… please tell me it's a lie!"_

I burst through the front doors of the mansion, out of breath and sore, but that didn't stop me. I cleared the flights of stairs in a second, not wasting a single momment, Lilina trailing close behind. _"Father! Please be okay!"_

I entered the bedroom containing my father on his bed, with his nurse sitting at his side. I dashed to his side and stared into his eyes. "Father! What's wrong?"

My dad failed to open his eyes, and Lilina finally caught up. I stared at the nurse and screamed "What's wrong with him! Tell me!"

Lilina stood next to me and grunted. "Roy! Don't sp-!" The nurse shook her head.

"No, it's alright." She stared at me. "Lord Roy, your father, Lord Eliwood, has an unknown virus. The other clerics and I have tried to find a cure, but to no avail. We can only prevent what is inevitable." She looked at my father's face. "He is just unconscious. And before he slept, he requested talking to you."

My father stirred in his sleep, and opened up one eye. "Father!" I shouted, putting my hand behind his head."

"Roy…" He gasped, "Roy is that you?" He said. I nodded and smiled. "You've grown so much, I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

"It's okay dad, I understand…" I said. The nurse got up and left towards the door.

"I'll leave you 3 alone." She said, walking out. My dad looked up at me.

"My son, I have something to tell you." He said, coughing. "It has to do with your mother."

I gasped. I have never seen my mother before… I always wondered who she was. "What about mom?"

"I know you have always wondered why you've had this, strange enormous strength." I nodded. _"Where is he going with this?" _He coughed once more and spoke again, "It comes from… your mother."

I gave a perplexed look, and before I could speak he hushed me. "She… she was a dragon, Roy."

Lilina gasped and I chuckled. "Come one father, don't joke like that."

Instead of laughing my father shouted at me with all his voice could limit. "This is not time for joking, Roy!" He looked aside. "Why do you think you are the one destined to hold the sword of seals" He looked at me once more. "You are destined to fight alongside with fire!"

"Bu- but dad, I'm- I'm still-" I muttered, a million thoughts racing around my head.

"I know you don't believe me, Roy. But believe this, before I die, I want you to fight for the sake of Pherae no matter what!"

"Your not going to die! I'll find a cure, I promise! Just please, don't die!" I yelled, fighting the tears approaching my eyes.

Lilina came to my said, hand resting upon my shoulder, "But Roy, Where are you to find such a thing for an unknown virus?" I looked away…

"I can answer that." A voice trailed of towards a door. It was a woman in purple… wire thingies and had a face covered with an insignia of an upside down cross. She seemed to be smiling.

**Continue…?**

* * *

**Next Chapter: What is a Jet boat?**

**A/N:** So? How was it? Sorry it was long. Please review and try not to flame me too much!


End file.
